How to Make Shopping More Enjoyable
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "bechloe, g!p beca. Chloe forces beca to go shopping with her. Chloe is trying on bikini's and beca gets hard, Chloe being the good girlfriend that she is takes care of her in the dressing rooms. Not before a little bit of teasing tho... "


"Chloe! You promised me that Hollister was the last store," a very annoyed Beca whined as her girlfriend pulled her towards Abercrombie and Fitch with a promise that this was the last one.

"Beca, you're the reason why we're even shopping in the first place. You said I needed new clothes for Vegas. All that's left is a bikini and we can go home."

The small brunette crossed her arms and mumbled something about not understanding why she couldn't have just stayed at the food court, which Chloe chose to ignore. It took the red head about five minutes to find a couple of options before making her way to a dressing room and pulled Beca with her. The DJ raised a questioning eyebrow. "You never let me in the dressing room with you."

"These ones are big enough for both of us. Now sit down and hold these." Chloe immediately started stripping down, but left her underwear on. Despite dating for over five months and Beca had seen Chloe naked numerous times, but she still got just as excited as the first time. It didn't take long for the brunette's little friend to get excited too.

It took all of her will power, but Beca willed herself to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend's perfect body and focus on the problem at hand. Her erection was small enough that she could pass it off as a pack of mentos.

"Beca, what do you think of this one?"

A soft moan escaped the brunette's lips when she looked up and saw Chloe in a push up bikini top, her boobs popping out of her the cups. The red head giggled as she saw the expression on the DJ's face, "I guess we're getting this one. Now hand me the navy one. Beca quickly did as she was told and tried to keep her eyes off of Chloe's bare breasts while she changed.

The brunette decided that the safest place to look at that point was her lap. It was then that she saw how large her erection had gotten. Not knowing what else to do, Beca used the remaining swimsuits to cover her crotch, take deep breaths, and think of anything other than the fact that how hot Chloe was.

"Hey babe, what about this one?"

"Looks good Chlo."

Chloe put her hands on her hips and walked to stand in front of Beca, "Sweetie you didn't even look at me, are you ok? Do you have a headache?"

Still not wanting to risk making at her girlfriend, Beca kept her eyes on her lap, "Yeah, I just have a headache, the lack of light in hear is straining my eyes but I'll be fine."

"Awe, baby if you have a headache we should go home. I'll just buy them all and try them on later."

Beca didn't see Chloe move to grab the suits from her lap, leaving her unable to stop her. "Is the lighting bad in here or do you have a boner."

"I'm sorry. I just got really turned on seeing you in the bikinis."

Chloe fell into Beca's lap and started sucking on her ear lobe. "Why are you apologizing for the fact that you find me attractive? It's flattering. Now, we can't leave when you have an erection, so what do you say I take care of you?"

Beca simply nodded as Chloe's hand started caressing her dick. The red head quickly dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend and made quick work of the brunette's jeans and underwear before slowly taking Beca's dick into her mouth.

After a few minutes, Chloe could tell that Beca was close to cumming she abruptly removed her mouth from her girlfriend's cock. Before the brunette could protest, Chloe whipped off the bikini bottoms and straddled Beca and pulled her in for a kiss. The red head's hips didn't stay still for long as she started grinding into the brunette's crotch. "Chloe, please, I'm gonna cum and I don't wanna make a mess."

Chloe smirked and slowly lowered herself onto Beca's dick before setting a rapid pace that the brunette struggled to keep up with. It didn't take long for the brunette to cum, biting down on Chloe's shoulder to keep from making too much noise. The feeling of her girlfriend's seed shooting inside her drove Chloe over the edge as well.

When they came down from their highs, Beca and Chloe shared a smile before bursting out laughing. "Did we really just have sex in a dressing room? At Abercrombie and Fitch nonetheless?"

Once they had settled down over how ridiculous the situation was, the girls got dressed, grabbed all of the bikinis and went to pay. The boy behind the counter just smiled, rang them up, and bagged the swimsuits. Before handing the bag to Chloe he leaned in and said, "I'm' working a double, so thanks for the entertainment. Keep doing what you're doing."

An embarrassed Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she accepted the bag and whispered to Beca, "How the Hell did the cashier across the store at a fucking Abercrombie and Fitch hear us?"

"Chloe, I told you that you've gotten louder since we graduated. Now let's go home so you can model the rest of those suits for me."


End file.
